My worlds
by lucydragneel312
Summary: Regular high school girl named lucy,is supprisingly from a whole nother world. Full of mage guilds where wizards take requests for money. So what will happen? don't ask me read it! slight nalu but mostly just other stuff... any way sorry i suck at summary's. Sorry but, this is discontinued because ive lost my onsperation for this story... thanks and goodbye but vote on my poll plzs
1. Intro

**Hey! this is lucydragneel312! so this is my very first fan fiction ummm im lazy so the next chapter may not come out any time soon ummmm i put out in intro well this is the intro but if it only has one sentence well then pm me and i will figure it out cuz well ive never published a story before soo yeah... any way yeah here you go.**

Hello my name is lucy mcgarden.

im 16 about to turn 17.

im in my sophmore year at fairy tail academy.

my sister's name is Levy Mcgarden,and my mom and dad's name is Lyah and Gale Mcgarden.

but i hardly ever get to see them cause they're alway in america " exploring high fashion" as they say.

any way let me just say,

OUR ADVENTURE STARTS HERE.

* * *

**So that was the intro of lucy's family and herself ( hey if i didn't do a intro right im sorry cuz this is my firt time and im only 11) any way hate it, love it, like it, critisizm is apriciated ( sorry bad grammar) any way R & R PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I know i said you probably won''t see chapter 2 in awhile but, im bored so you get it on the same day yay! any way here you go! ooh and italic is thoughts or flashback or a letter even tough you won't see any letter i don't think... remember italic is thoughts and stuff...**

**I Do Not Own Fairy tail.**

**Only Hiro Mashima does **

**the only thing i own**

**is my twisted imagination**

normal pov

Hey Lu-chan! Levy yelled to her sister. Wanna go to lunch? Levy said.

SURE! Lucy yelled back. as lucy ran as fast as she could she accidently slammed into something...or some one. OUCH!-ow-ow-ow-ow-OW! Lucy said while rubbing her bottom and forhead when she saw pink..hair?

* * *

Lucy pov

_wait...PINK! The only guy in my school with pink hair is the Mysterious Delighnquent Natsu Dragneel,an orphan adopted by igneel dragneel, who Mysteriously Dissapeared when Natu was little. Ever since then he lived alone. nobody knew where he lived or if he had a house. How do i know this you ask?_**(because im the author! XD)**_ i have sources! I thought._

Hey watch where you're going! Natsu said. Oh sorry! i said while helping him up._ crap! levy is probably wondering where i am! i thought. _oh hey luce. Natsu said. oh hey... natsu. I said. _you know what else is mysterious? there's sightings of a teenager with PINK hair, i reapeat PINK HAIR! Yelling somthing dramatic like "FIRE SALAMANDER'S ROAR!" or "FIRE SALAMANDER'S IRON FIST!" ect. AND REAL FIRE COMES OUT OF THE PERSON! but the only person in magnolia with pink hair is well...Natsu. I thought._

_not only THAT but, the firt time that we met he said, "LUCY ARE YOU OK!" and i said "how do you know my name?" AND HE SAID,"oh_ crap**(is crap considered a swear?)**_i mean, whats you're name? he said with a twitchy but toothy grin.i could hear my blood pulsing now... YOU JUST SAID MY NAME! oh hehehehehhehe... he said._

natsu pov

_i wish she would remember...i thought._ oh sorry i have to go, my sister's waiting for me sayonara! she said. o-ok Sayonara! i said. _don't worry it will be soon_ enough...** to be continued...**

**so what do you think? yeah im to lazy to rant on about reviews and such so just do what ever you want. oh but in future chapters there will be the D word i forgot about that but i don't see alot of kids on here with fanfictions with out curse words. there's this 5th grader, WHO PUTS THE F WORD IN HER FANFICTIONS! im smart enough not to do that but i am alowwed to say the D word so i put it in there so yeah oh and i just re- edited this chapter so you should kbnow the defrence in peoples daiologues ( hope i spelled that right.) any way R & R PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 2

**KONICHIWA!,LUCYDRAGNEEL312,DESU! so i think some pople are confused about like when the characters are thinking about something, so i will do something about it and if it seems to obbsessive revew or pm me! and if you like it, like it's easier to understand, then i will edit the first chapter and then you can live in piece but again i don't know any thing until i get REVIEWS! so please R & R! ok enough with my ranting ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

(lucy's pov)

Hey levy! I yelled after i saw Levy in the Library, Eating a Bento lunch box while reading our favorite author,(**i forgot so im just going to put my favorite author there k?)** Chris'D'Lacey. oh hey lucy... what took you so long? She said with a really creepy smile. _oh no she's mad! no body should under estimate a small person! i thought in fright._ OH uh... when i ran after you you i accidently slammed into uhh... Natsu.

i scratched the back of my neck out of nervousness. _i never liked talking about natsu infront of her,because everytime i mention natsu infront of levy, Her face instantly turns Melancholy. Maybe something Happened in my past_

* * *

**_FlashBack_**

Wh-Who ar y-you? i asked so confused. I-Its m-me your sister. she said with tears in her eyes. Wha-What h-happened? Y-You fell, o-off a Cliff, And you-you l-l-lost your memory! She said as more tears started Darting down her face. Wh-Who am i? i said as my eys started tearing up. *Sniff* Y-Your n-name is l-lucy,And your 15. And you go to Fairy T-Tail ACADEMY! She said while wimpring and crying. shhhhh~ its ok Levy look im here now just stop crying an tell me every thing ok? o-ok. sh then told me all about myself about our parents, about our love for books, and well everything about me. and thats the start of my life or at least all i can remember.

**Levy's pov**

Natsu... I just hope he didn't mention anything. Don't worry Natsu i feel the same way... i feel the same way.I thought to myself.

Uh Levy~Chan? Levy~chan. LEVY~CHAN! HUH! oh sorry i was... just thinking. Are you ok? You look a little down. She askd worriedly.

Oh Uh, I-I'm Fine! I-I'm J-j-just Wondering w-what t-to mak for d-d-d-d-d-di-nner! _Why did i stutter!? IM SUCH A IDIOT! NOW SHE'S GOING TO WONDER WHATS GOING ON!_ i thought to myself. Umm okaaay~. Can i ask you something? U-Umm Y-Yeah S-Sure._CRAP! please let it not b about me and natsu. plase dont let it be about me and natsu. please, please,PLEASE! dont let it be about me and natsu! _i yelled in my mind. Whats up between you and Natsu? Lucy asked. _Crap it was about me and NATSUUU~ i KNEW SHE WOULD ASK SOME DAY I JUST WISH THAT SOME DAY WASN'T TODAY. I THOUGHT. Um... you will find out soon but until then pleas just don't askk k? I said hoping she wouldn't Argue. Okaaaaaay... she said in a sad tone. Thank you. Any way let pack our lunches and go hang out with Natsu and Kyo. I said. Ok._

**Lucy's pov**

**Timeskip**

_I wonder what Levy meant by i'll find out soon? Maybe i should ask Natsu? no i can't do that when my sister said not too, and remember "Curiosity Killed The Cat" But, then again Im no cat!_

**Chapter End!**

**So what do you think? think its good? please R & R! ummm i really don't know what to say oh and this fan fiction may and may not be as action packed as i expected. but it might i still have to do some more chapters to figure it out but yeah and if the first chapter is confusing don't worry im going to re-edit it soon k? any way sayonara!**


	4. Info

**Hey this is just some information on th next chapter.**

**i didn't notice how long i had written my 3rd chapter in my not book so im gonna post it the same length its just gonna take awhile since its really long! so just wait maybe a week an a half? i don't know but it'll take a while so yeah! oh and i just wantd to say that wll i've pretty much like re written alot of my tory like i havnt erased my story from my note book but like when i upload chaptrs they always seem alot diffrnt then whate i wrote. any way sayonara! oh and does any one know what Ja Ne means?**


End file.
